Bleeding Love
by LiveFearlessly
Summary: A Booth and Brennan songfic with the song Bleeding Love. My first songfic!


**Bleeding Love**

"**Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen"**

"Sully, I made up my mind."

"Oh yeah? And…does it bode well for me?"

Temperance looked to the ground and swallowed,

"It doesn't." Sully said looking down himself.

"Im sorry but…but I got friends here and a job here. A job that I love and personally, I don't think that I could survive without it. As…odd as that sounds, it's true. And not seeing the people I care for most for a year, not seeing…"

"Who? Booth?" Sully said with a little anger in his voice but not towards her. Sully had been jealous of Booth and the connection he shared with Temperance ever since he saw them work.

"Sully, like it or not, Booth is…is a part of my life. We are best friends and partners and we-"

"Love each other?"

"That's not what I said Sully. I don't like Booth that way."

"And Booth? What about him?"

…"Well Booth doesn't like me that way either im sure."

"That's not what he said."

"What are you talking about?"

"I talked to Booth about a week ago. I asked him some tips for how to become closer to you and he refused to give them to me. Then I asked him if he liked you and he just swallowed and looked down without saying a word. I think that proves my point."

"Sully you have no proof of that fact other than a refusal. Has it ever occurred to you that Booth cares for me _as a friend_ and his trying to protect me from jerks like you!?" Temperance stormed off and Sully followed.

"Temperance im sorry…I shouldn't be throwing around these accusations. Of course Booth cares for you. You two are best friends and I guess I can appreciate that. Tempe im sorry."

Temperance hugged him and he held her.

"Im sorry Sully."

"You don't have to apologize. I was outta line."

"No, not for that. Im sorry I can't go with you but mainly for the reason why."

"Tempe, what's the reason?" He backed up.

"It is because of Booth. I care about Booth…more than you'll ever know. He has always been there for me and done things for me that no one else would."

"So…Tempe, where are you going with this?"

"Sully, I think I love him."

"Ah, that's where you're going."

"Im sorry, I should have told you before. I just can't leave Booth though. Im so sorry Sully." She looked down once again. She was scared that Sully would freak out but instead, he said

"Tempe…it's alright. I understand."

"What?" She said looking up.

"What you and I had was…amazing…but I saw the way you acted when you were with Booth, the way you two looked at each other, how you two would be so proud of each other. You two are amazing partners. You two are compatible, a lot more than me and you. It's going to take a _long _time for me to get to the same level as Booth."

"Sully, that's not-"

"No, Tempe, I didn't mean that we aren't equal, but you have known Booth longer, you two have been through hell and back together and you still managed to keep your heads held high. You two are the only thing driving each other. You lose one, you got nothing. I may need you…but Booth needs you that much more. I've worked with Booth for 5 years and been friends even longer and never once did he show as much of a connection as he has with you. He's opened to you, to _you_ Tempe and that's a big thing. Booth has never been known to open up about his past but with you…it just seems natural. I understand and I respect what you have to do."

She hugged him one last time for good measure.

"Thank you so much Sully." She whispered.

"Don't mention it. Booths a good man. If I was ever going to lose you to anyone, I would hope it's him. Tell him he's a lucky man."

Tears began falling from Temperance's eyes as she watched Sully walk to his boat, get on, wave and sail off. Temperance dropped onto the nearest bench after watching Sully sail off. Tears filled her eyes and burned her cheeks. Just then, she heard footsteps approaching and they stopped in front of her. She looked up to see none other than Booth looking down at her. He glanced over at Sully who was sailing off into the far unknown, sighed and sat down beside her.

"**But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true"**

He put his arm around her and her head instantly fell onto his shoulder. He rubbed her arms and put his head on hers.

"Your gonna be okay bones."

"Am I?" she asked tears still falling.

"You are. Wanna know how I know?"

"How?"

"Cause your strong…and I've got beer and comedy movies at home for us to watch."

She smiled and looked up at him. He brushed the hair out of her face and rubbed his thumbs gently under her eyes to wipe away the tears.

"Your gonna find someone bones. Someone who makes you feel like you are the only important thing that they have in there life. Someone who you can't seem to live without and that someone is going to give you _the _feeling."

"What's_ the_ feeling?"

"You'll know it when you feel it bones, trust me."

"Have you gotten _the_ feeling yet Booth?"

He paused, "yeah bones, yeah I have."

She looked down, "congratulations to you and the other person."

Silence.

"Hey, why don't we go get an early start on that beer and comedy movie?"

"Sure." They got up and walked to the SVU where Booth opened the door for her and drove to his house.

They arrived at Booth's house and they both instantly went to the kitchen. Booth always burned popcorn surprisingly so she offered to make it and he willingly agreed. He got the drinks ready and brought them over to the table. He put in the DVD and sat on the couch. After a few minutes, Temperance walked in, popcorn in hand and sat beside Booth with enough distance that seemed necessary.

During the comedy movie which turned out to be a love story comedy which was not the sort of movie Temperance felt like watching but she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Each time the couple fought or they kissed, she felt like telling Booth exactly how she felt.

**I'm in love with you **

She was in fact, completely and totally in love with Seeley Booth.

**They try to pull me away **

But she knew that if they did have a relationship, that the FBI would definitely separate them and she did not want that. They happened to be the best crime fighting duo and saved a lot of lives.

**But they don't know the truth **

The thing that the FBI didn't realize is that Booth and Brennan did, in fact, have tension between them but that never compromised their decision making. Besides, Brennan was a logical person; she and Booth could both keep their morals straight. Booth was dedicated to his work and he would never make a wrong decision and Brennan herself knew that if she was to choose Booth over a victim, Booth would not be too happy about that and the last thing she wanted to do was make Booth angry.

**My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing **

Each time that Booth talked about love and the difference between making love and just sex, or when they talked relationships, Brennan could feel her heart beating fast. She rightfully knew that it would not be right to start a relationship up because if it goes south, then not only was their relationship and partnership lost but the connection they shared would disappear as well.

**You cut me open and I**

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open 

She survived the movie which was something she never thought she could do. She had figured that she would blurt out how she felt and ruin everything but luckily, she didn't.

The next day at work, they met up with Sweets in his office for their usual session. Booth remained the same, he didn't co-operate with Sweets (no surprise) and he didn't open up any (definitely not a surprise) but Brennan was dying inside. She couldn't bend the fact that she loved Booth. She played with her hands the whole time obliviously and of course Sweets noticed this.

"I notice, Dr. Brennan that you are unable to keep still. Something bothering you? Did agent Booth do something?"

"What? Why do you always assume that _I _did something wrong?" Booth asked.

"Well agent Booth, you two are partners and you aren't always one to think before you speak. So Dr. Brennan, would you like to share what's on your mind?"

"Not really," Brennan said quickly.

"See Sweets, don't push her, watch _and _learn." Booth turned his body to face her.

"Bones…want me to beat up Sweets for you?" Booth said.

"What? No," Brennan said and she could see Sweets close his eyes and sigh.

"Well what is it Bones? Is it a guy problem?"

"Booth, Id rather not talk about it." _Especially with you,_ she thought.

"Bones…Im your partner…your friend, you can tell me anything." She looked deep into his gorgeous eyes and couldn't resist.

"Okay. What about this line?"

…

"What line?"

"_The _line, the one that you drew after Epps died. You said that you can't start a relationship with people you work with because the people you deal with will know exactly where to strike at and that is dangerous."

"Oh, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay, uh, well _the line _is there to follow FBI rules I guess."

"What FBI rules?"

"The FBI strictly prohibits FBI partners to have any other relationship and maintain working together," Sweets said making his presence known again since they seemed to have forgotten.

**Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud **

**Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling  
**

They left Sweet's office a little while later and they got into the vehicle. Brennan could feel the tears building up in her eyes. She wiped one away and turned her head to keep Booth was knowing but he did.

"Bones, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Booth, can you just take me to the lab?"

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Booth please,"

"No, there has been something bothering you ever since Sully left, I know it. I know my partner and I am determined to figure out what it is if it isn't Sully."

"What are you talking about? You can't possibly know."

"Uh Bones, FBI, I interrogate a lot of people and I know what the common signs of nervousness, and fear are. You have showed signs of both, so please tell me."

…silence…

"Booth did you ever find yourself _considering _crossing the line?" she said quietly.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, I just want your answer."

…

"Well yeah, I have. I do actually, all the time but I figured you uh, that you…that you didn't."

"Well I do now."

"Really? Well what do we do now?"

"I don't know, I mean the easiest thing would be-"

**But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace **

She was cut off when Booths lips touched her. His hand rest on her check, her one hand holding his neck. They found their foreheads resting against one another.

**And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face **

"I love you Booth, that's what has been on my mind lately."

"I love you too Bones."

His lips found themselves on hers once again. She deepened the kiss until they both parted as the need for air became absolutely necessary.

They drove to the Jeffersonian holding hands as the rode, and she got out but not before slipping him a kiss. She walked in grinning and Angela was already ready to pounce.

"You are glowing! Who was he?!"

"You can't glow Angela and second of all, no one."

"Brennan, please, im your best friend, I know you. You were with a guy."

"Okay…Ill tell you but you can't tell _anyone _or else you will ruin for me and the guy."

"Its Booth isn't it!?"

"How do you know these things?"

"Honey, im a pro and…" she screamed, "Sorry, I've been waiting for this _forever!"_

Cam, Hodgins and Zach all ran to Angela.

"What?! What's wrong?!"

"Oh nothing."

"Brennan did it with Booth didn't she?"

Angela nodded,

"Angela! And Booth and I didn't _do it_ thank you." Brennan said.

"I didn't tell them, they figured it out. How did you know by the way?"

"Babe, I know you and the only reason for you to scream like that is because either Colin Farrell got married or Booth and Brennan got together."

"And I didn't know until you answered Hodgins question," Zach said.

"And I knew from the moment Angela screamed as well," Cam said grinning.

"You do know Dr. Brennan, that the FBI prohibits just that," Zach said.

"Good point," Cam and Hodgins agreed.

**Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe  
But I don't care what they say **

"Booth and I discussed this and we think that it's best just to lay low for a while _especially _from Sweets."

"What brought this on?" Hodgins asked.

**  
I'm in love with you **

"Well, we were discussing the line and then we…removed it with a kiss and then an 'I love you'"**  
They try to pull me away **

"Dr. Brennan, that's hot…but its also dangerous territory, the FBI will find out and so will Sweets. The kid is a freak but he is good."

"What do you want me to do Hodgins? Deny my feelings for another 4 years and hope that it works out? Be afraid of the FBI?"

"Go sweetie!" Angela said.

**But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
**

During their session with Sweets, they both fidgeted frequently.

"Something bothering you two?"

"Is that a trick question Sweets? Cause not only are we here on a _Saturday _but we are _here _in the first place."

"So Dr. Brennan, any problems arisen since our last session?"

"Nope, none at all..."

Sweets began to look closer,

"You two…"

"What?"

"You two, the FBI prohibits relationships."

"What? Bones and I? Who are you kidding Sweets?"

"There is something and its sexual tension."

"Bones slept with my brother alright? Is that what you wanted to know?"

"What?!" Temperance said.

"Dr. Brennan?"

She looked at Booth and he gave her a 'just go along with it' look.

"Yes, Jared and I," She flashed Booth a look, "engaged in sexual activity."

"Which has been eating me inside." Booth said with his hand on his heart. Brennan smiled but quickly wiped it off before Sweets saw.

"And why would that be Agent Booth?"

"Sweets, aren't you supposed to b e a genius?"

"You like Dr. Brennan?"

"No! My point was, my brother…and my partner, my brother and my partner my god!"

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
**

After finishing their session, they met up in her office with the blinds closed and the door locked. They were kissing over…and over…and over until she said rested her forehead against his,

"I can't believe we have been keeping _this," _She said referring to the relationship her and Booth shared, "from Sweets for a month."

"I know its crazy but it also proves that we are a good team. Nice going along with the whole brother thing by the way."

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself." She kissed him once again.

"Booth, I…I have never felt this way…about anyone before and it scares me a little." She said as she sat beside him on the couch.

"Temperance," he said lifting her chin up, "I am not going anywhere willingly. I wont leave you without a fight."

She smiled and she also believed him.

"Thanks Booth. I trust you," She smiled weakly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"What? Oh nothing."

"You just told me you trust me but you wont tell me what's wrong?" he smiled.

"Well…I am a little worried about what will happen if the FBI finds out. I mean I don't wanna be the cause of your unemployment, and I love my job and I also don't wanna be the cause of you getting yelled at for hours."

"Yeah, to tell you the truth, Im a little worried too but guess what, we shouldn't have to worry about what FBI thinks. This is our personal lives and we are the best crime fighting duo."

**And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see**

The next few weeks, Booth and Brennan maintained a healthy relationship. They were running strong until one day,

"Booth, I've been looking for you all day. Cullen wants to talk to you and Dr. Brennan immediately." Said Cam one day when Booth was talking with Bones.

Brennan looked down sadly when he lifted her face up using his chin, "Don't worry, and Love you" He kissed her quickly.

"Love you too." and they walked off together.

**I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you **

"Agent Booth! How you could neglect to mention such a risky situation is beyond me!"

"With all do respect sir, Dr. Brennan and I have maintained to keep our partnership strictly professional and have never jeopardized any ones life with our own personal relationship."

"Booth! The FBI_ strictly_ prohibits just that. No partners are allowed to engage themselves in any personal relationship."

"Respectfully, Agent Booth and I are very rational people and we understand that if it was a life and death situation that we should not let our private lives affect the decisions we make on the field. Booth and I have been partners and best friends for four years now and we haven't come across any situation where we have put our friendship ahead of a innocent so why would we just because we took another step?" Temperance said.

Cullen just stared at her and then moved his eyes back to Booth.

"You are my best agent Booth, honestly, off the record, you are."

"Why is it off the record?"

"Not now Bones," Booth said directing his voice to her.

**They try to pull me away **

"And I hate to have to do this but…you and Dr. Brennan are no longer partners. Dr. Brennan will be assigned to another agent and you Booth are not allowed back on the field until Dr. Lance Sweets revaluates you and makes sure that you are ready for it."

"Yes sir," Booth said quietly.

"You're excused."

"Thank you sir." He got up and let Bones go out first. They walked side by side to his office. They entered and she said,

"This isn't fair, I mean we have been dating a month now and we haven't put any one's life at risk."

"Well Bones, that's the way the FBI operates." He sat at his desk and she walked over. He moved his head as to allow her to sit down. She sat on his lap and hugged him and he rubbed her arm.

"I don't want another partner Booth."

"And I don't want you to get one either _or _have to sit at a desk _and _still get sessions with Sweets."

"Im sorry Booth, it's probably all my fault."

"No Bones, no its not. It's whoever turned us in."

"Yeah, who do you think it was?" she said looking up at him.

"I have no idea but we will figure it out."

The next day, Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian to see a man talking to Angela, Hodgins, Zach and Cam. She walked up,

"Hey,"

"Hey Brennan, this is,"

"Agent Sanders, im your new partner."

She saw Angela gushing over him and Hodgins lightly hit her on the shoulder.

"Im sorry, I wont be needing a new partner."

"I was told to come to the Jeffersonian Institute to fill in for…Agent Booth."

"Yes, yeah, you're in the right place." Cam said.

Brennan walked off and into her office with Angela following.

"Brennan, I know he isn't Booth but he is a great guy."

**But they don't know the truth**

"And im gonna follow up with what you started with, _he _isn't _Booth." _

"Brennan, just please give this guy a chance. It's not like _he _split you and Booth up to begin with."

Brennan walked up to Sanders.

"Hey,"

"Hey, what's the case?" she asked.

"2 girls kidnapped 3 all together but 1 is over there on your lab table."

Brennan investigated the bones, got the needed information and her and Sanders went to the most suiting location where the girl was killed. They arrived to find the house dark. They entered and Sanders was knocked to the floor. Brennan was pulled and held by a man with a knife to her throat. Sanders was grabbed and thrown into the wall thus hurting his arm. He shot one guy in the leg and managed to run out the door. He drove off and to the FBI.

Booth saw Agent Sanders walk by his office holding his shoulder. As he recalled, he was supposed to be on the field with Bones. He walked out and up to Sanders.

"Where's Brennan?"

"I had to leave her at the site, I got attacked and he got her."

"What?! So you left her?! What's your problem?" he yelled and then Cullen walked up.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Moron here left Bones in the field after she got kidnapped!"

"Agent Booth, im gonna have to ask you to keep your voice down." Cullen said.

"Sir, please, please let me go onto the field and get Bones."

He looked at Sanders holding his arm and nodded.

Booth ran off but he heard Cullen say "Sanders, you are suspended without pay!"

Booth raced to the SUV, climbed in, and drove to the last known site. He saw the lights on inside and pulled out his gun. His back up waited by the vehicles while Booth followed by Cullen and a few other agents went inside. Booth held up his gun to the man who standing in front of a tied up and bloody Bones.

"Put the gun down!" Booth said.

"No way!"

"Listen to me, you put the gun down, you may get a deal, you touch a hair on her head you aint even gonna make it to the trial."

"Booth," Cullen whispered over.

The guy slowly dropped the gun and 2 other agents handcuffed him.

**My hearts crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
**

Booth instantly raced over to Brennan's side, untied her and hugged her tightly. She was sobbing profusely.

"Shh, its okay, it's alright." He picked her up in his arms and carried her past a smiling Cullen and put her on the stretcher. They pulled her away with Booth still holding her hand. Booth looked to Cullen for approval to go with her and Cullen nodded and watched Booth get into the ambulance.

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
**

"Booth, I need to talk to you and Dr. Brennan pronto."

Booth and Brennan found themselves in Cullen's office once again.

"You two did good out there yesterday."

"Thank you sir." Booth said.

"And you didn't let your personal relationship risk anyone's lives."

Booth and Brennan were silent.

"So I've reassigned you two as partners. We almost lost Dr. Brennan along with 2 other girls when I separated you two. Who am I to put more people at risk by keeping you apart? You two are the best crime solving duo ever with a private relationship on the side. And technically Dr. Brennan is not FBI so the rule does not apply"

"Thank you so much sir." Booth said.

"Thank you!"

"You're excused." They walked out and Brennan immediately jumped into Booth's arms and kissed her. They smiled at each other, he put her down and they walked side by side. Cullen shook his head smiling and went back to work.

**  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love**

They did find out who turned them in. It was another Agent who strongly disliked Booth ever since he got partnered with Brennan instead of him. He had a huge crush on Brennan and knew that Booth and Brennan were closer than he could ever be with her.

Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI and Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian continued to work together and work well at that. They managed to keep their personal relationships strictly personal and out of sight of work…kind of. Occasionally on break, they wondered off to Booth's office or Brennans but hey, that's not hurting anyone. They continued to be the best crime fighting duo with their new title along side…partners, friends and lovers.


End file.
